


Artistas

by BlairY00



Category: League of Legends
Genre: League of Legends - Freeform, League of Legends Judgement, League_of_Legends, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Después de un guerra entre Jonia y los vastayas, Xayah queda como lideresa de la raza quimérica, y Rakan como su mensajero mas leal, separando sus caminos por un largo tiempo y causándole más de un conflicto a la singular pareja. Todo se agrava cuando Akunir, un consúl que pretende un matrimonio político con la mujer cuervo, envía a un asesino para acabar con la pareja de Xayah."El demonio dorado" ahora persigue a Rakan, permitiendo un fascinante encuentro entre los dos creadores.





	Artistas

—Xayah…yo entiendo…—El era un ave, un ave Vastaya de Lhotlan. Su plumaje siempre fue hermoso y llamativo al igual que todo en él, desde su personalidad encantadora hasta la última obra de cabello, todo en el resplandecía, ¡Y la magia!, la magia viva y ancestral recorría cada pluma dorada, pero ahora, ahora no brillaba, el hilo delgado de su voz era sereno, complaciente e infinitamente triste, no lo podía ocultar.

—Rakan, podemos seguir juntos, tu sabes que sí—La vastaya guerrera “La rebelde”. Ella tenia una belleza peligrosa y con un deber demasiado férreo, mismo que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Debía partir, separarse de él y ayudar a los Sodjko, los principales aliados de su guerra.

—Lo sé—Rakan era su nombre, “el encantador” su alias, un hombre ciegamente enamorado de la líder rebelde que los había llevado a la victoria—Lo sé—Él llevo su mano al rostro de su enamorada, tan fría y realista que a veces dolía—Sé que harás lo que deba hacerse Xayah y siempre estaré de tu lado miella, siempre—Dio un beso de despedida y guardo el último recuerdo de la persona a la amaba.

Seis meses pasaron desde que la líder rebelde negocio la rendición de los jonianos, haciendo un acuerdo en el que ellos dejarían de cazar a la criaturas mágicas y los vastaya renunciarían su derecho de sangre, permitiéndoles vivir. Un trato donde ellos tuvieron que sacrificar mucho para obtenerlo, y cuyas perdidas empezaban mostrarse, provocando que la principal líder rebelde tuviera la obligación de ayudar a los más dañados. Empezando por la tribu de Coll, su vieja amiga y Akunir, el cónsul del mismo. Pero Rakan permanecería sirviendo a Lhotlan como el emisario de su mujer cuervo, haciéndole saber al mundo quien era ella y quienes eran los vastaya. No obstante, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo.

—Rakan—Ahri se acerco con un montón de sobres, tratados y retratados que Rakan debía entregar—Te han dejado más tareas—La mujer zorro dejo en las manos del mensajero el nuevo paquete mensajes.

—Por favor…no más—Se quejó Rakan suspirando pesadamente, aún tenia los pies llenos de arena por su viaje a Shurima. Cassiopea no era precisamente fácil de encontrar y ahora debía partir de nuevo. Se preguntaba al menos si habría una nota de su querida.

—Mmm…—La mujer le sonrió coqueta aunque mucho más amistosa que seductora, pasando una de sus nueve colas por su mentón, levantando su rostro—Te ves cansado—Ella comento y el rostro de él rápidamente formo una mueca desagradable, sumamente ofendido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso no te molesto cuando me conociste!—Tan rápido como termino la frase Ahri empezó a reír. Rakan, pese a su cautivadora y carismática personalidad, no tenía demasiados amigos cercanos. Siempre fue un viajero y no permanecía lo suficiente en los pueblos para formar lazos estrechos y después de la misión exhaustiva de su amante, los pocos conocidos que tenía solo fueron eso, conocidos impersonales los cuales lo adoraban, pero como un espectáculo al que admirar, nada mas.

—Deberías pasar unos días en Jonia antes de partir—Lucia preocupada al decirlo, los pocos que conocían la devoción de Rakan a la líder cuervo sabían que el desamor le estaba carcomiendo. Sus vivas canciones empezaban a desaparecer, sus bailes frenéticos era cada vez menos frecuentes y cada vez se concentraba más en las misiones en un intento de hacer que su amada regresara más pronto.

—Rakan…—Ahri bajo los hombros y sus ojos seductores fueron remplazados por unos compasivos—Recientemente llego un rumor al bosque, se dice que Akunir pretende aliarse con Xayah—El consul exigía ser el nuevo líder de los vastaya, su gente había sido pilar en la guerra y aún después de sus perdidas eran los más números, solamente Shivana, la cambia-formas que también se inmiscuyo en la guerra, competía por el liderazgo contra ellos dos y nadie quería que la dragón tomara la responsabilidad, especialmente con lo ignorantes demasiados a sus espaldas. Pero necesitaban los números para seguir siendo victoriosos y solo ella y Akunir los tenían.

—Mmm…¿Eso porque es interesante? Todos desean aliarse con mi Xayah—Rakan pregunto desinteresado, sobre-leyendo aburrido los sobres y cartas.

—Porque le propuso matrimonio—Hubo un breve momento en que las manos de Rakan se detuvieron. Él ya lo sabía, lo supo del puño y letra de su amada, desde el instante en que ella puso un pie fuera de su aldea existía la posibilidad de esa exigencia y él estaba de acuerdo a aceptar cualquier decisión que ella tomara, todo fuera en pos de cumplir su cometido. Sin embargo, la sola imagen de su cuervo danzando con el monigote cónsul aún perforaban su estomago y corazón.

—Lo sé—Contestó aparentemente rápido. Recorriéndola con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza—¿Era toda la carga?—Ahri en ocasiones lo ayudaba.

—Rakan, si hay algo…—ella intento ser gentil, pero la mano al aire de Rakan despojando todo el interés que pudiera generarle se movió rápida y repetidas veces.

—Claro…claro…lo voy a tener en cuenta—Dijo el emprendiendo su camino a Jonia, necesita ir a la taberna, en serio quería un poco de vino para calmar su mente, cantaría y bebería, bailaría y bebería hasta poder encontrar la calma. Pero no sabia que esperaban por el en aquel lugar.

Meses antes de que regresara a Jonia, otro hombre tenía sus propios conflictos en la ciudad de Piltover. Khada Jhin, después de su aventura en el anfiteatro, había apenas logrado escapar de la mujer quimera, pero no de la ciudad, pues esta permaneció en estado de sitio gracias a la guerra entre vastayanos y jonioanos, aun cuando esta ya había terminado encerrándolo hasta que le ofrecieron un trato que no pudo rechazar.

—¿Y bien?—Un hombre encapuchado le preguntó con impaciencia. Se le notaba turbado y obviaba su prisa—¿Qué me dices demonio dorado?—Jhin se encontraba en una especie de mansión al puro estilo de piltover, pero quien le hablaba no era un piltoviano o un zaunita, era una quimera, una que había solicitado sus servicios con insistencia.

—No me interesa—Dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. Su trabajo era arte, no simple basura y sobras de guerra, deshacerse de sucios tratos bajo el agua no le causaba ninguna emoción. Su arte debía ser visto por todo el mundo, no ocultado por él.

—¿Pero quieres salir de aquí o no?—El rostro de Jhin, oculto por su careta de mármol apenas giro un poco. Pero el hombre tenía un punto, a ese paso y con toda la policía buscándole, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera encontrado—Puedo sacarte de aquí y mandarte a tu natal jonia—Se burlo el hombre mostrando el conocimiento que tenia sobre su persona.

—¿De quien se trata?—El artista suspiro. Era un trabajo que lamentablemente debía aceptar todo fuera por volver a crear algo de calidad en un futuro.

—Su nombre es Rakan…y quiero desaparecerlo de mi vida lo antes posible—

Ese fue el último que paso en Piltover y ahora, después de haber esperado casi mes su regreso, allí estaba su víctima, cruzando el umbral de la taberna con un aire de importancia que en cualquier otro hubiera detestado, pero no ese día, ese día debería observarlo, analizarlo y planear como lo convertiría en algo importante, en un recuerdo, en un símbolo, en SU arte.

Jhin estaba listo para pasar toda la noche en la desagradable taberna solo para poder encontrar las poses y matices adecuados para él, saber como tomaría su afortunada alma para moldearla hasta que su trivial vida de mensajero se transformara en excelencia.

Rakan por su parte, entró con una singular alegría a la taberna. Las palabras de Ahri lo habían desanimado en demasía, pero un carta escondida, Xayah le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que se negaba a casarse y asegurando volvería en cuestión de un par de meses. Su feliz rencuentro estaba por darse y su larga misión por fin finalizaría.

En la taberna todos notaron su buen humor, no tardaron en reconocer la alegría y belleza que desbordaba el ave, entonaba canciones de victoria, de amor y de gloria, narraba historias de batallas que bien podían ser un leyenda o una experiencia y finalmente después de beber mucho vino, empezaba a danzar para todos en la taberna, una pequeña multitud se había acumulado a su alrededor, cantando a su ritmo y aplaudiendo a sus pasos, todos completamente embelesados por el apuesto bailarin. El famoso “encantador” por fin estaba de vuelta, y los dueños de la taberna lo sabían.

—¿Es bellísimo no cree?—Una mesera lo miraba sonrojada mientras servía un vaso de vino a su cliente silencioso. Mismo que no había dejado de mirar al hombre ave desde que este llego—Debería pedirle bailar, el siempre acepta bailar hasta con él último que se lo pida—Ella aseguró con una particular alegría y añoranza, lo que llamo la atención de su escucha.

—¿Usted lo conoce?—La voz salió serena y profunda, no necesariamente gruesa. Khada Jhin, sin su mascara, era un hombre “común” apuesto sí, pero no precisamente resaltable, incluso se podría decir que un poco mayor, de cabello negro y piel pálida, con ojos que muchos catalogaban como tímidos y una personalidad que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida.

—Hace años, antes de la guerra era conocido por todos, su nombre era sinónimo de fiestas salvajes, aún lo es, es un cantante y un trovador único, un artista maravilloso—La mujer dejo su bebida sin percibir como los labios del hombre se tensaban—Se que lo ah estado viendo, a él no le importa que usted sea hombre, el aceptara un baile—Ella le animo como si en realidad lo necesitara y no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que lo dejo perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Un artista—Jhin dijo casi con repudio y algo de envidia, el arte era algo tan difícil de comprender, tan complicado de expresar...no podía aceptar que una criatura inferior como él fuera llamado artista y pero aún, que fuera mucho más conocido y famoso que sus increíbles obras—Veamos que tienes de maravilloso—Una rabia silenciosa le recorrió el cuerpo. Jhin era un buen bailarín, diestro en cualquier danza, probaría acercarse al hombre y descubrir lo maravilloso y artístico que este podría ser.

Tuvo que esperar casi hasta la madrugada a que el cantante emplumado le prestara atención, todos parecían querer estar con él, danzaba con fuerza y vigor en cada paso, con hombres mujeres, con dos a la vez, con uno solamente, de distintas maneras y ritmos, hasta que poco a poco la taberna se fue vaciando.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Mi último voluntario?!—Rakan se acerco a él, quien pacientemente le había estado esperando desde una mesa cercana al escenario. Jhin aprovecho para mirarlo más de cerca podía catalogarlo como “alguien hermoso, el sudor cruzaba su rostro, pero curiosamente, no lucia del todo asqueroso, podía incluso pasar como un brillo alegre que adornaba sus ojos fieramente azules —Vamos no seas tímido—Le escucho decir, al parecer, no había reaccionado a su presencia del todo.

Jhin estiro su mano para aceptar el baile, Rakan la tomo con gentileza y se inclino ante el en una reverencia dulce, acercándolo al centro de la pista, ya casi vacía después de la celebración extenuante. Hizo un gesto con las manos a los músicos y estos empezaron a entonar una melodía pegadiza cercana al cierre de un glorioso festejo. Rakan estuvo por iniciar el baile pero antes de que su mano tocara la cintura ajena, su brazo fue jalado con más fuerza de la que podría esperar de ese hombre de ojos obscuros.

—¿Quieres dirigir?—Atino a preguntar lanzándole una sonrisa fascinada. Casi siempre era él el que marcaba los pasos, y la mayoría se dejaban hacer o simplemente bailaban una danza sin contacto físico, era muy extraño ver otro hombre tratando de dominarle.

—Eso quiero —El tono sobrio de su voz hizo que los bellos en su brazo se erizaran, se notaba que era un hombre elegante, refinado, pero aparentemente apático, bastante misterioso. Algo a lo que su curiosidad y el vino corriendo en su sangre no pudieron resistirse.

—Por mi no hay problema cariño—“Cariño”, Rakan se sorprendió a si mismo por su sutil coqueteo, algo que hace mucho no hacia. Jhin mientras tanto, sujeto su mano con la firmeza exacta para el ritmo no necesariamente gentil, ordeno su postura tomándolo por espalda baja y alineando sus pies con los contrarios, comenzó el baile. 

Dando giros de acuerdo a la música poco a poco se acoplaban al estilo contrario, comprendiéndose y coordinándose en la inusual danza. Jhin reconoció que Rakan era ciertamente llamativo, sus movimientos aunque dominados por él, eran completamente libres, ¿Era siquiera eso posible?. Le tomo unos minutos sentirse cómodo con el contacto alegre, a las risas llamativas y a su mirada azul que no despegaba su atención de él. Pero a su ojo entrenado y su experiencia en el campo, le decían que faltaba algo más, algo que no podría averiguar. La pieza había terminado, dándole la indicación que debía salir del lugar.

—¡Espera!—Rakan tomo su mano con una familiaridad e intimidad que lo desconcertaron cuando estaba por darse vuelta. ¿Cuanta confianza debía tenerse a si mismo para no pensar que parecería soez con su arrebato?—No estas satisfecho, puedo verlo—Le dijo no sin antes rechazar gentilmente a una par de ebrios mas que deseaban bailar de nuevo con él.

—No es precisamente lo que esperaba—Jhin contestó sincero y flemático, esperando un poco calar el ego del orgulloso vastaya por haberle echo esperar tanto tiempo. Pero al contrario de su meta, los ojos azules se iluminaron como los de un niño sorprendido. 

—Wow, que sujeto tan exigente—Aquello no había sido un insulto. Su sonrisa era amplia, tanto, que los pequeños colmillos afilados salían a relucir—Déjame mostrarte algo entonces—Los dedos rápidos de Rakan se entrelazaron con los de Jhin y una chispa de calor y algo que solo pudo catalogar como “vida” le lleno por completo—¿Bailamos?—Jhin tuvo que tomar aire antes de aceptar, en cuanto la otra mano lo tomo, otra oleada de brío le recorrió por cada rincón del cuerpo. 

La danza empezó otra vez y esta vez se volvió más rápida y pasional, un sonido claramente pensado para una fiesta salvaje y un par de amantes. Rakan se dejo hacer, los pies de Jhin marcaban el camino en la madera gastada del establecimiento, pero los toques de Rakan en ocasiones sutiles y en otras más firmes le nublaban el juicio, su cuerpos se enredaban en un frenesí impropio de desconocidos, lo que había empezado como un baile calmado se estaba tornando en uno caótico y absorbente, dejando al final de la música a Jhin respirando ajetreado en el cuello del hombre vastaja…El tiempo pasó, y esta vez fue Jhin quien pidió otra pieza, y una más, un total de cuatro encuentros que le dieron la respuesta que estaba buscando, Rakan estaba usando magia, magia en su baile.

Ambos sudaban y Rakan no paraba de reír, jubiloso de su caluroso encuentro, Jhin había terminado a centímetros de su rostro, con su pecho subiendo y bajando recuperando el aliento después de tantas acciones. Era una ventaja después de todo, las peleas en las que se había visto inmiscuido. 

—Lo lamento…—Las risas de Rakan pararon, y una de sus manos se coloco en el pecho ajeno, separándose de él—En verdad lo lamento—Jhin no entendía el porque de su disculpa tan sentida y compasiva—Te aseguro que serás un amante más que perfecto para otro hombre—Jhin no pudo evitar hacer su rostro hacia atrás por la sorpresa y el otro lo noto—Desde que llegue note como me mirabas, pregunte a una camarera por ti, dice que llevas una semana viniendo a la taberna, pero que jamás habías bailado…es obvio que se equivoco, al menos en la ultima parte—Jhin frunció el seño, esa camarera entrometida lo había estado mirando más de lo que espero.

—Solo quería conocer a “otro” artista, no es lo que tu crees—El semblante de Jhin estaba molesto, más por verse descubierto en su investigación por una simple mujer, que por el rechazo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos yo te creo—Rakan fingió seguirle el juego—y se que hubo una conexión, pero yo ya tengo a alguien, así que…buena suerte y…adiós? Supongo—El aire de sobriedad y elegancia que habían envuelto a la mágica criatura empezaron a esfumarse, regresándole ese aire vulgar y cotidiano. Un ser realmente fascinante.

—Yo no diría adiós “Rakan”, espero vernos pronto—El tono de su voz subió, ¿Estaba enojado?, quizá un poco, no esperaba que su víctima fuera un danzante tan aplicado, en su salvajismo y bestialidad había ritmo, encanto y belleza. Sería muy difícil lograr encajar esas características en las características de su mortal oficio.

—Por su puesto, nunca te rechazaría una invitación a bailar—Rakan le guiño un ojo y salió de la taberna. Se había propasado un poco, hace demasiado que no bailaba de esa manera, usando su magia natural. Xayah se lo había prohibido varias veces, y esperando su regreso no era correcto que no le hiciera caso, ya pensaría en algo si ese hombre se volvía un problema, aunque, siendo honestos, era el primer encuentro que disfrutaba en meses.


End file.
